


There's Something You Should Know

by orphan_account



Series: Frozen Angst Challenge [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Technically this is the Day 3 prompt of Frozen Angst Week... but 3rd installment in the mini-story I'm doing for this week.Prompt: There's Something You Should Know
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Frozen Angst Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674472
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	There's Something You Should Know

Anna sat quietly in the sterile waiting room of Manhattan Psychiatric Hospital, staring down at the cheap cup of coffee she clutched in her hands, long cold. Left alone with nothing but her thoughts for company, she started to spiral. Had she done the right thing? What _was_ the right thing anymore? She just wanted to protect her sister, as she had always done. As she always would. When they were kids, she promised Elsa that she would always be there for her. More often than not, that promise had required her to make hard choices over the years. She closed her eyes and fell into her memories.

“Anna, there’s something you should know… Your mother and I wanted to talk to you about it together sooner than later. Come sit with us.” Agnarr’s voice was quiet yet firm.

“What’s wrong, Father? You look so serious.” Anna looked between her parents as she took a seat on the couch between them.

“It’s your sister. She is… she is unwell. At first we thought it was drugs. But…” Iduna started but was cut off by her younger daughter.

“Seriously? Elsa doesn’t do drugs!” Anna jumped up suddenly, her blood ran cold.

“We couldn’t rule out the possibility. The signs were very similar. The moodiness and irritability, trouble sleeping, acting out in school, talking to herself...” Iduna’s voice trailed off, quiet tears were streaming down her cheeks.

“So, what’s wrong with her?” Anna sat back down, her arms folded.

“We don’t know. She’s at the hospital. But it might be some time until you see her again. It’s for her own own good. They think she is at risk of hurting herself, so we’re doing everything we can to keep her safe. I’m sorry to tell you this, honey, but your father and I thought it better to tell you than keep you in the dark.” 

Anna sat down numbly, hardly registering that her mother was holding her, humming softly.

“Your mother is right. It’s a heavy burden for any fifteen year old to carry, but you’re strong, Anna. Elsa needs you to be strong for her. Can you do that for her? For us?”

Yes, Father. I promise. She’s my sister and I will always be there for Elsa.”

Anna was pulled from her memory by the sound of a chair scraping and a soft voice “Miss Arendelle, I’m sorry to disturb you. I have an update on your sister’s condition.” 

Anna blinked, looking at the doctor “It’s no problem at all.” She sat up in her chair and stretched, her back stiff from her slumped position “How is she?”

Dr. Gerda sighed “She’s fine. She had a bit of an outburst when she first came to, so we are keeping her sedated for now.”

This news did not surprise her. Anna knew that Elsa was prone to violent outbursts and potentially self harming as part of her condition. It's why she had a few sedatives at the house. It seemed drastic, but it was all to keep Elsa safe, even from herself. “Why is it so bad all of a sudden?”

“Based on what you told us, we think… we think she stopped taking her medications a while ago.”

Anna’s heart fell as she thought back to her interactions with Elsa over the past few months. She remembered her sister calling her to tell her about meeting Honeymaren. She could practically feel her excitement through the phone as she described a beautiful woman that had captured her heart. Perhaps it was her own romantic side or perhaps she just wanted Elsa to finally be happy and have someone else in her life, but Anna didn’t question it at the time. Now she felt an immense guilt. She should have checked. “Can I see her?”

“Of course. Follow me.”


End file.
